


Halloween Costume

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Patrick's Halloween costume is not at all what Ellen expected.





	Halloween Costume

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy, its characters, or Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo.  
-I try not to write RPF for pairings that aren't actually together, but the chemistry between them is undeniable and I couldn't resist. I fully acknowledge that they are both happily married with their own families. This is a work of fiction. Ellen and Patrick are not with Chris and Jill in this story.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome.

“The cast Halloween party is tonight, and you still haven’t told me what you’re going as,” Ellen whined.

Patrick pulled her down into his lap. “It’s a surprise.”

She stuck out her bottom lip. “Please tell me, Patty?”

“Nope. That adorable pout of yours isn’t going to work. You’ll see in a few hours.”

_A few hours later..._

Ellen stood impatiently outside the bedroom door, tapping her foot. “Are you almost done?”

“Almost!” Patrick answered.

Ellen sighed and fingered the puffy sleeve of her dress. A princess was not her first choice for a costume, but she had lost a bet to Eric and had to let him choose her costume. _At least he didn’t make me be a sexy nurse._

The click of the door unlocking interrupted her thoughts. She looked up. Patrick opened the door and spread his arms wide. “What do you think?” he asked enthusiastically.

Ellen looked him up and down. He was wearing a slightly-stuffed brown… cookie?... over a brown long-sleeve shirt and tights. On his head was a brown beanie with the word “cow” across the front. “What are you?”

“I’m a cow patty!” he exclaimed, pleased with his play on Ellen’s nickname for him.

Ellen burst out laughing. “You are an unbelievable goof!”

Patrick took a step toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. “But I’m YOUR unbelievable goof.”

Ellen smiled up at him affectionately. “True. Now, come on. We’re gonna be late if we don’t leave soon.”


End file.
